Oliver Queen
:Voor zijn Aarde Twee dubbelganger, zie Oliver Queen (Aarde Twee). :Voor zijn Aarde X dubbelganger, zie Oliver (Aarde X). :"I've been doing this for a very long time. And nearly every time I learn a lesson, it comes with a painful memory. Watched friends die. I've had to kill to survive. When I'm the Green Arrow, I channel those painful memories. I draw on a darkness every time I draw back my bow." '' :-Oliver Queen tegen Barry Allen '''Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen '(geboren op 16 mei 1985) is een voormalige miljardair en playboy die een vigilante boogschutter en superheld van Star City is geworden. Nadat zijn jacht gezonken was op zee had Oliver het eiland Lian Yu bereikt. Daar moest hij leren te overleven en leerde hij meer over zichzelf en de wereld rondom hem. Hij is naar China en Rusland gereisd waar hij voor A.R.G.U.S. en Shadowspire werkte én zelfs lid wordt van de Bratva onder de naam Kapot maar ook als de vigilante Luchnik/Kapiushon. Vijf jaar nadat ze hem voor dood hadden verklaart keert Oliver terug naar Starling City met de missie om zijn stad te redden van misdaad en corruptie door de rijke elite. Dit doet hij als de boogschutter beter gekend als The Hood die zich op de mensen in de List (lijst) van zijn vader focust. In deze missie faalt hij nadat Malcolm Merlyn de Undertaking lanceert en een deel van de Glades vernietigt waardoor er heel wat mensen slachtoffer werden, waaronder Malcolm's eigen zoon en Oliver's beste vriend Tommy Merlyn. Hierdoor besluit Oliver verder te gaan met het beschermen van zijn stad maar nu onder de naam The Arrow. Na de Undertaking komt een oude bekende voor Oliver, Slade Wilson, naar Starling City met de Church of Blood. Slade wil wraak voor wat Oliver hem aangedaan heeft en valt daarom de stad aan met supersoldaten, deze aanval heette de Siege. Nadat hij de stad redde van de Siege werd hij als held beschouwt door de mensen van de stad. Maar nadat Oliver's ex-vriendin Sara Lance sterft komt hij in conflict met Ra's al Ghul, wie wilt dat Oliver, in ruil voor zijn leven, de moordenaar van Sara vindt. Oliver kon deze moordenaar niet op tijd vinden waardoor hij en Ra's een gevecht tot de dood hielden waarin Oliver verloor. Hoewel Oliver het gevecht verloren had, had hij het toch overleeft wat betekende door de regels van de League of Assassins dat hij de nieuwe Ra's al Ghul moest worden. Hoewel Oliver dit bleef weigeren forceerde Ra's hem om tot de League toe te treden nadat hij Oliver's identiteit bijna had vrijgegeven waardoor Roy Harper in de problemen raakte en nadat Ra's Oliver's halfzus Thea Queen bijna vermoord had. Hij trad tot de League toe onder de naam Al Sah-him (Arabisch: السهم; voor Arrow). Waar hij deed alsof hij bij hen hoorde om uiteindelijk de Outbreak te stoppen en zijn stad alweer te redden. Hierna trok Oliver met Felicity Smoak naar Ivy Town. Vijf maanden later, keerden Oliver en Felicity terug naar, nu, Star City om tegen misdaad te strijden. Om nu een teken van hoop te worden veranderde Oliver zijn alter ego naam naar de Green Arrow. Zijn nieuwe vijand was Damien Darhk die met de organisatie H.I.V.E. probeerde Genesis te lanceren. Tijdens een uitbraak in Iron Heights Gevangenis, stak Damien een pijl die hij van Oliver had ontnomen in Laurel's lichaam dit leidde tot haar dood. Dit hele gevecht eindigde in een grote strijd tussen H.I.V.E. en de inwoners van Star City waarin Oliver uit wraak Damien vermoordde op dezelfde manier als hij Laurel had vermoord. De mensen van Star City kozen hierna Oliver als nieuwe burgemeester. Vijf maanden hierna, daagde Oliver's nieuwe vijand, Adrian Chase, een seriemoordenaar die wraak wilde op Oliver omdat hij Adrian's vader Jason Claybourne had vermoordt. In hun laatste gevecht had Adrian al Oliver's vrienden en familie meegenomen naar Lian Yu om het daar uit te vechten. Dit gevecht eindigde met een gevecht tussen Oliver en Adrian om Oliver's zoon, William Clayton, te redden maar Adrian had bekend gemaakt dat er bommen op het eiland gelinkt waren met een sensor die zeker maakte of hij nog leefde. Toen Oliver William kon redden, schoot Adrian zichzelf in zijn hoofd waardoor Lian Yu opblies. Na de explosie van Lian Yu besloot Oliver zelf om William op te voeden. Nu kreeg Oliver het moeilijk vanwege de FBI die zijn identiteit begint te achterhalen maar ook vanwege Cayden James, een crimineel die wraak wil op Oliver omdat hij dacht dat Oliver zijn zoon, Owen Post, vermoord had. Dit was niet het geval maar visueel bedrog door videobewerking. Degene die Cayden had misleid was Ricardo Diaz, die Cayden vermoordde na zijn gevangenschap. Om Diaz te stoppen werkte Oliver samen met de FBI in ruil voor zijn gevangenschap. Nadat ze Diaz verslagen hadden, ookal was hij nog niet in gevangenschap genomen, werd Oliver's identiteit bekend gemaakt en werd hij gevangen genomen in Slabside Maximale Veiligheidsgevangis, als Inmate 4587. Vanuit de gevangenis probeerde Oliver nog steeds Diaz neer te halen wat hem lukte wanneer Diaz de gevangenis zelf aanviel. Oliver werd vrijgelaten in ruil voor Diaz en werkt nu samen met de SCPD. Hij besloot ook geen masker meer te dragen om zich af te zonderen van de nieuwe Green Arrow die na zijn gevangenschap in Star City opdaagde. Biografie Nalatenschap Potentiële toekomst Personaliteit Krachten en gaven Krachten Gaven Uitrusting Verschijningen Achter de schermen * In de DC comics is Oliver Queen, een vigilante boogschutter genaamd de Green Arrow. Deze positie krijgt hij nadat zijn jacht zinkt en hij op een onbewoond eiland belandt. Categorie:Mensen Categorie:Personages Categorie:Personages van Aarde Één Categorie:Overeenkomingen met de comics Categorie:Vigilantes Categorie:Magiërs Categorie:Breachers Categorie:Seriemoordenaars Categorie:Team Arrow leden Categorie:A.R.G.U.S. leden Categorie:Solntsevskaya Bratva leden Categorie:League of Assassins leden Categorie:Iron Heights Gevangenis gevangenen Categorie:Slabside Maximale Veiligheidsgevangenis gevangenen Categorie:Star City Police Department leden Categorie:Politie Categorie:Speedsters Categorie:Informatie nodig